Rita Sharpino
A notorious call girl. Early Life Born in East London, Rita came from a rather poor background but had a great intelligence. She soon enough decided to become a call girl. She got a lot of money from the job but kept on being arrested especially by Del. While in prison she soon manages to lend her expertise with Del on cases who is often clueless and needs her help in different cases. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 17 She appears at Club Flamingo interested to see if Chad Wilkinson will win the lottery as he keeps getting the numbers with Wendy Wendall. It seems the pair are enamored by Chad and the prospect of him becoming rich. As it looks more likely he will win, more people join and Wendy and Rita are very excited about the prospect of getting their hands on the money. Chad manages to win the lottery making everyone ecstatic for him. But when it is found out that many had the same numbers so much so the lottery winner get £1 each,most of those supporting Chad, Wendy and Rita included leave. Volume 20 She is among those at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards and when people start boasting about whose life is worse when Gary Robinson stops them and says no one has it bad than and he is about to say Christ and talk about the gospel, Rita fatigued by the whole says if he says himself, she would jump from the window of the highest floor! Volume 32 Darcia Layston was among those fed up with the presence of Mrs Campbell in the town who has caused such grieve with the town, and she decied to host a meeting in her house to try and figure out an idea as to how to get rid of Mrs Campbell. Rita Sharpino was among those at the meeting was Charlie Peckham, Pat Roth, Lala Perdy, Kevin Davis, Roger Harding, Michelle Laddy, Joey Mauren, David Jenkins, Jill Jenkins and Mrs Holland. However it seemed no one came up with a good idea. Darcia is livid and tries to force them to come up with a great idea but it comes to no avail. Also it seemed she did not realise how they all did not like Darcia and wish they could get rid of her just as much as Mrs Campbell. Rita with her wit manages to chastise Darcia and make fun out of her during the meeting. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #116-#117 Kid Napped #116 Tale of Gail Blazers When hearing Gail Blazers is seen declaring that she will do anything not to let the kids go on camp, Rita asks if she is in fact well in the head. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 6 All The Gang's Here Rita is currently in prison awaiting trial for some of charges being a call. despite This however, she manages to have a lot of influence over Del in the police station and is known to be smart.This is seen when Devon and PJ Simmons are at the station wanting to find a gang so it would help inspire Devon's rap career and it turns out Rita is more helpful than Del. Season 2 Episode 1 Whose Been Sleeping in My Bed? When Michael Posner, the attempted rapist escaped prison, Del uses Rita Sharpino who would often despite being a call girl would help him out when he was stuck on a case. In this instance she is out and around to see if she could entice Michael Posner to appear, be the bait and then Del could arrest him. When Nanny Prescot comes to the scene, Del arrests her thinking she was also a call girl like Rita. Del soon realises he has made a mistake as Nanny Prescot is also on the hunt for Michael Posner. When Gary Robinson turns up however everyone runs to the Prescot house thinking it was Michael Posner. when they realised that a light is on assuming Michael is their raping April Posner, whom he had attempted to do so before. They jump into the bedroom and grab Michael off of April but after the pair pleads it turns out Michael is now a Christian and is married to April! A fact known by Del and Gary Robinson. The only reason why he broke out of jail was he was refused to conjugal visits with April, he escaped on the night he wanted to consummate their marriage which they failed to do. Michael goes back to prison and apologies for what he has done and everyone in shock but accepted the fact that April married Michael. Episode 7 It's Been A Year Rita is among those that end up celebrating the first anniversary of the Devon Show. Episode 10 Nanny Prescot Gets Roasted Rita is present during when Nanny Prescot is roasted by some celebrities, much to Nanny Prescot's horror. Season 4 Episode 5 How to Be Accused with Murder Rita finds herself in prison on a prostution charge even though she had a deal with Del to be out of jail if she helped him on cases which she had in the past. Now having a boyfriend, Jon Stockholm who really loves her despite her profession, demands for Rita to be freed from prison. Rita manages to get free but only after she implicates Nanny Prescot to be in fact a murderer which turns out to be false information. Episode 7 The Rape Rita is among those present at the trial of Pete P and Jack Jackson who are accused of raping Leanne Breslin, Trudy Jenkins and Christy Jackson. Soon however it is proven that the accusations were nothing but lies. Season 6 Episode 4 It's Everyday Yo When Rob Paul, the irritating, vile Youtube sensation moves into the neighborhood in a mansion and causes great havoc, Rita is among those enlisted in the plan to try and get rid of Rob Paul and in fact all those who were at the planning meeting for trying to get rid of Mrs Campbell with the addition of Mary Bishop and Nanny Prescot as well as Mrs Taffy, leading the group. They don't have any good ideas but Nanny Prescot decides they should go into the mansion and force Rob out. They all go but except for Nanny Prescot they all one by one as they get distracted when they arrive at the house. Soon enough after encountering with the talking drunk Chris Greavers, they all come back to Nanny Prescot and fight for the cause to get rid of Rob Paul (except for Mrs Taffy). They see him with his girlfriend Ultra Violet in which he wants to film a stunt of the pair of them on a mattress outside ion fire. He forces her on the mattress but she manages to get off just in time as the mattress is put on fire. Rob ends up on the mattress and catching on fire he jumps down to the pool to stop the flames. the mattress which is on fire also is thrown to the pool and Rob is nearly drowned. After such an experience Rob immediately leaves town embarrassed by the whole affair.